


til death do us part.

by taeilove



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Angst with bad ending, Cheating, M/M, Un betaed, and im sorry ten you deserve better, i dont bloody know, i love u kun im sorry, i paint kun so bafly in this, im sorry, no happy ending, parentverse, tenkun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilove/pseuds/taeilove
Summary: A devoted husband, a house, a child, and a stable job. Surely Kun wouldnt throw all this all away for a younger man, would he?Ten likes to think that Kun is telling the truth, but he knows his husband too well, and he hates it.orKun is a arsehole, and Ten deserves a lot better. Lots of ten being sad and in love.





	til death do us part.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLOOO
> 
> i wrote this because my insomnia has been really bad so i wrote it like 3 consecutive 5am's in a row, so its not exactly my best work at all but its not like TERRIBLE so here ya go.
> 
> constructive criticism very much appreciated lol pls leave kudos if u liked it

_"I take thee, Qian Kun, to be my wedded husband”_

“Kun! Where the hell is the cat food?” Ten shouts across the house, four-year-old Hendery resting on his hip, two hungry cats screaming at him from his feet. He was rummaging wilding around in the cabinet, trying to find at least some meat he could feed the cats. After no answer, he sighed and covered Hendry's ear with one hand and the other with his shoulder, leaving one resting under him.

‘‘Qian Kun!” he shouted as loudly as he could. Still, no answer. Ten groaned and put Hendery down, who immediately plopped down on his bum and played with one of their cats. Ten took a mental image of that before grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs with him, not being one to be able to leave his kid alone, even for thirty seconds. Plus, he didn't want Hendery to end up finding the cat food himself and start eating it. (again.)

Walking into him and Kuns shared bedroom, he finds it empty. There's nobody in the small bathroom, or in the kids room. Ten rubbed his temples. He's out. Again. Another day spent working overtime at the office, and Ten had just about had enough.

Nevertheless, he just took a deep breath and smiled down at Hendery, and pulling his thumb out of his mouth.

“Daddy at work?”

Ten let himself smile a sad smile and ruffled Derys black fluffy hair.

“Yes, baba. But I'm sure he’ll be back in no time, yeah?”

He lit up at that, letting go of Tens hand and running into his bedroom, calling behind him “Gonna draw daddy a picture!” his voice completely drowning out Tens strained “Be careful!”

_to have and to hold, from this day forward,_

Ten sits on the sofa, shoulders hunched and feet up on the seat, wrapping himself up the tightest he could. Hendery was in bed, and the quietness of the living room hurt Tens ears, but he daren't turn on the TV in case he woke him up. He kept scrolling on his phone when he finally heard the door open. Kun had only worked for an hour extra today, leaving them plenty enough time to talk and eat dinner before going to bed. Ten practically shot up at the sound and walked around the sofa to greet him with a big hug. Kun returned, but when they pulled away, he didn't match Tens smile, the dark bags under his eyes the only thing that Ten could notice.

“Babe, are you okay?” Ten cupped Kuns cheeks with his hands but Kun gripped his wrists and brought them away, with what the untrained eye would see as a smile, but Ten knew that it was forced.

“I'm fine, Ten, I'm tired.”

Ten swallowed a bubble rising in his throat as he shoves his hands in his pockets to stop him from, god forbid, touching his husband again. He sighed.

“Well I cooked some food earlier, it’ll still be great to eat if I heat it up,” Ten began to turn around towards the kitchen. “Why don't you go relax for a bit I’ll bring it to you, oh and Hendery did the funniest thing earlier-”

“I'm not hungry, Ten. Thanks. I ate with some people from work.” Kun looked at his shoes and kicked them off.

Ten stopped in his tracks.

“Well, okay. I’ll just heat mine. Go put something on the tv and I’ll be with you in a sec.”

“Actually” Kun started, ripping off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. “I think I’m just gonna head to bed. Long day. Enjoy your food.”

Tens chest hurt a bit.

“Oh. okay, be quiet... I don't want Dery to wake up.”

Kun just nodded and headed towards the stairs.

“I love you, Kun.”

Kun didn’t stop, and if Ten wasn't actively listening he wouldn’t even have heard the reply of

“Night.”

The food was soon abandoned as Ten slid down the counter in the kitchen and started to cry, enveloping himself in the long cardigan he was wearing. He wasn't sure how much time had past before he heard tiny plodding of footprints approaching him. Ten tried his very best to wipe his tears sneakily, but his hiccuping breath let him down. He looked up and saw Hendery, hair sticking up everywhere, blue pajamas crumpled and hanging off one of his hands was his favorite teddy. He rubbed one eye.

“Dada?”

Ten melted a little bit, and smiled. “Yes baby, are you okay? What are you doing up?”

“Daddy. Woke me up.” Ten clenched his jaw slightly. “Wanted water. Didn't wanna wake you up”

“Hey, I'm up baby, here I’ll get you some wat-”

“You okay, dada?”

Just hearing those words made Ten start crying again, trying his best to calm himself down, but failing as he put his face in his hands again. He felt a tiny clammy hand begin to pet the top of his head.

“It's okay, dada,” he pets with both hands now, the teddy placed very delicately on the floor. “This how you make me better. This how I make you better!”

Ten chuckled and moved to pull Dery into his lap. They hug for a few minutes before Ten realizes Hendery has fallen back to sleep. Not without grabbing a cold glass of water and picking up the teddy bear, he walks into Derys room, and tucks him in.

Kun is fast asleep when ten gets into bed, choosing to sleep face down into the pillow, and falls asleep quickly.

_for better, for worse,_

Ten paces around the room, gnawing on his lip, finger ringing Kuns number for what feels like the 50th time that night, once again, being met with it going to voicemail. Ten bounces Hendery slightly on his hip, trying to keep him asleep. He refused to go to bed without saying goodnight to Kun, it's now 10pm and Ten was growing more and more anxious. Just as he was about to ring him again, he heard keys in the door. Fast as lightning, Ten ran to stand in front of the front door, whisper screaming at Kun the moment he got in.

“Where the fuck have you been, Kun! I know you weren't at work, your office fucking closes at eight thirty! Where were you!”

Kun kicks off his shoes and jacket throughout this whole lecture, shrugging and replying, at a normal volume, “I was out, is that a crime?”

“You didn't answer your phone!" Ten was shouting properly now. "I thought you were in trouble! Xiojun said I should have called the fucking police!”

The shouting woke Hendery up, who after wiping his eyes slightly, lit up at the sight of kun, shouting “Daddy!” before wigging out of tens grip and running towards Kun who smiled wide and gave him a big hug, taking him upstairs to bed with no much as a sparing glance to Ten.

Ten fell asleep on the sofa waiting for Kun to come back downstairs, but he never did.

_to love and to cherish,_

The sofa has become Tens bed at this point, only seeing his bedroom when he gets changed. He wakes up one Saturday morning, cramps in his neck, but ignoring it and stretching, smiling while thinking that Kun can’t escape today, he has no work left to do, Ten had checked with his boss. He sounded very confused when Ten had mentioned him overworking, but he brushed it off. It's a big office, he won't keep track of everyone.

Ten trudged around the house, looking for his husband. He pushed open Henderys door and was met with the sight of him lying on Kuns chest, and Kun reading a book to him, way above his reading level, but hey, if it means they have a smart son.

He walked over to them and as Kun finished a sentence, he ruffled Hendry's hair. “Can I borrow daddy for a second please angel?”

They step out into the hall, and Ten tries to look into Kuns eyes, but he doesn't meet his gaze once.

Ten begins to see red.

“Why don't you like me?” fat hot tears start to well up in his eyes. “Why don't you talk to me? Why don't you kiss me anymore, Kun ?” Ten was sobbing, and Kun just stood looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Why don't you help me with anything?” Ten groaned and bunched his hands into his hair, squeezing his eyes shut, and opening them to see Kun roll his eyes slightly. “Why don't you love me?”

He doesn't know what he wants Kun to reply with, but sighing and whispering “I don't know, Ten.” isn't it. Kun finally looked up and looked into tens eyes. He shook his head. “I… I don't know. I mean,” he gulped “love isn't meant to last forever, right? Like, a ton of marriages don't work ou-”

“We have a child!” Ten was shouting. “A home! I love you! I will always love you.”

Kun simply clenches his jaw and sighs.

“Ten, I'm sorry. I guess I'm not meant for all this marriage business.”

Ten just crosses his arms. “Is there someone else?”

“Of course not.”

“Do not fucking lie to me Kun! Where else would you have been this whole time? Where! I know you weren't at work, how much fucking overtime does someone of your position have to do?”

Kun looks into Tens eyes for the second time, attempting to grab tens hand, but Ten rips it out of his grip. Kun rubs his face in his hands and sighs again. “I'm sorry, ten.”

Ten screams and marches into their room, ignoring Hendry's sniffles and questions of what’s going on, and grabs some of Kuns clothes, toiletries, his razor, and shoves them into his arms, and when he runs out of arm room, he simply throws them at his feet. Ten stands up straight and grabs Henderys hand.

“Get out.”

_for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,_

Kun and Ten sit opposite each other, Hendery sleepily sitting on Kuns lap and hugging him. Kun has been gone for a few days, and to Hendery that was a lifetime. Kun brought his hand up to comb through Henderys hair, frowning that it was a bit tangled. Kun had come back simply to pick up more stuff and talk to Ten about getting a divorce. A heated phone call had cemented the idea that Kun is staying with his other lover, and Ten had asked for a divorce right then and there. Kun took his ring off his finger and placed it onto the table. Ten tried his best not to cry. He left his ring on.

“I- um.” Kun began. “Are you eating? Sleeping? You look kind of... beaten up.”

“I wonder why that is.”

“Please answer me like an adult.”

Ten scoffed. “Yeah, I'm eating and sleeping. Enough, anyways.” and you? Was dancing on the tip of his tongue, but he just folded his arms and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Are you…” Kun held Hendery a little closer to his chest and ran his hand through his hair again “looking after Hendery?”

Ten shot up. How dare he? How dare he have the audacity to ask Ten if he’s looking after his child, the one thing Ten now trusts is a constant in his life.

“How dare you. Of course I am.” tears pricked at the corners of Tens eyes. “Henderys overnight bag is by the kitchen, I’ll see you on Monday.”

Kun got the hint and kissed Henderys forehead, placing him on his hip and leaving without another word.

When the door closed is when Ten crumbled and crouched on the floor, head in his hands, until he sobbed himself exhausted.

Ten feels the seven days leading up to Monday in his bones. It’s felt like seven years since he’s saw Hendery and Kun, and as much as he wanted to say that he hates Kun, that he doesn't want to see him again, that his cologne made him feel sick, they were all lies. Ten sprayed himself with Kuns deodorant each morning, washed with his shower gel, wore his aftershave. It drove him crazy. He was reminded so much of the man he loves, the man that made him feel as if everything would be okay. The man that he spent his teens with, the man that he cried with when they adopted their child, the man that was tens world. But now he's also the root of Tens melancholy that he desperately needs Kuns comfort to recover from. He’s the root of Tens trust issues, the sneaking around the past year has only made Ten love him more, want to know what he can change to make Kun love him more, but he couldn't do anything.

Ten smells his (Kuns) t-shirt as he pulls it over his head and lets tears escape his eyes. He was in such a heart-shattering position, and he couldn't get comfortable. He stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks had hollowed, he had greasy unkempt hair, and the dark circles under his eyes make him look like he really has been awake for seven years. As he sighs and pulls at his crow's feet, he hears keys in the door. He hates how his heart automatically gets excited, and then breaks all over again. 

He slowly makes his way downstairs to see Kun giving Hendery kisses all over his face. Henderys giggles pull at Tens heartstrings and he laughs. Hearing his dad behind him, Hendery runs at him at full force, Ten whisking him up and holding him up high, blowing a raspberry on his tummy. As he puts him back down, he looks up just in time to see Kun closing the door behind him. Ten swallows the lump in his throat and swings Hendery around, stopping to give him a big hug.

“Missed you dada!”

That was enough to put a genuine smile on tens face.

That was, of course, until Hendery would not shut up about Kuns new boyfriend. Ten was laughing and smiling along at the stories of 'daddys friend,' even though the whole concept of Hendery already being exposed to Kuns partner made Tens skin crawl. YangYang, his name was. Ten thought it tacky.

_till death do us part. I love you, Kun."_

_Ten saw tears in Kuns eyes at those four words, Ten not being able to contain himself. He always had to tell Kun he loved him, because he did. It was the one thing he was sure about._

_The 'I do's' went in a heartbeat, and before he knew it, Ten was kissing his husband. They smiled at each other, and Ten saw in Kuns eyes that this was what they had been waiting for so long._

A knock on the door made Ten jump out of his skin. He was watching tv with Hendery, who stood up as quickly as he could and ran to answer the door. He was 8 now, and as long as Ten knew for sure that it was Kun, he was allowed to answer the door. Ten stood up too, and upon hearing kuns voice, ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the mirror. He witnessed his face change from that of neutral to hate as he heard a familiar yet unwelcomed voice.

“Hey buddy!”

Yangyang. That dickhead.

Ten forced out the biggest fakest smile he could, for Henderys sake, but couldn't help the way it fell when he saw that Hendery was in yangyangs arms, albeit uncomfortably, but it made tens blood curdle.

“Merry christmas, Ten.” kuns voice punctured through the air as Ten was ripped away from thoughts of wanting to ring YangYang's neck. “For tomorrow."

He took it and muttered a thank you, failing to hide his gaze of adoration in Kuns direction. Kun actually makes regular eye contact with him now, but Ten half wishes he didn't. It hurt a lot more when he knows for a fact that Kun has moved on, and when Kun turns to Hendery to ask him to grab his overnight bag, and stared at YangYang with the same eyes he used to use for T, Tens mouth grows sour.

Hendery comes sprinting back with his backpack, and, not after giving Ten a hug and kiss goodbye, and one last “Merry christmas for tomorrow, dad!” he walked off out of the front door, holding hands with Kun. Ten wished he never noticed him reach up to grab YangYangs as well.

Swirling his wine glass and taking another big swig, Ten looked at his phone once again. Five minutes untill Christmas. His attention turned to the shitty thai drama he had been watching and suddenly realised he didnt know who half these charecters were, and didnt know what the fuck they were talking about. He sighed and averted his gaze to his wine glass, downing the rest and staring at the bottom of it. His hands weren't as slender as they were when him and kun first broke up, his eating habits had gotten better after the first few months, but his ring always fit him perfectly. He looked over to his phone. Two minutes until christmas.

His living room was homely. It has candles, blankets, a fluffy rug, it always smelled nice and it was never too cold or too warm. It looked lovely, and his mantle piece was littered with photos of Hendery. And Kun. Ten stood up and picked up a photo of him, Kun and Hendery. It was when Hendery was still tiny, and he was swaddled in a blanket, in Tens arms, holding onto Kuns pinky finger. Ten was looking down at Hendery, a huge smile plastered on his face, and Kun matched that smile, but he was looking directly at Ten.

Ten scoffs, as he hears what appears to be cheering from the party next door as the clock hits midnight.

“Merry Christmas,” he says to himself, as he pours another glass.

**Author's Note:**

> im SORRY TEN i lOVE YOU and im also SORRY KUN FOR MAKING U A BIT OF A DICK


End file.
